holiday story: holidays with vampires
by Lartencrepsley13
Summary: holidays, black friday shopping, supper, presents: "what could go wrong if only you knew our family"
1. Introduction

On the night of December 24th Julia Crepsley and Amber Amber March left and didn't come back Vancha and Crepsley were worried. The story I am writing was upsetting for the vampires but for Julia and Amber they were out shopping with the money Julia pitpocketed off of Crepsley and the money Amber took from Gavner it was enough. They needed christmas gifts for their dads but couldn't do anything but the story so far started after thanksgiving which went badly the story shall start.

Credit goes to darren shan an amazing author i only own Julia and soon in my story Autumm purl Julia's sister who comes in sooner more chapters they might be a little short i am sorry about that but i hope you like it.


	2. Prologue

"Hello I would like to say holidays with vampires can go wrong which is what had happened to my sister and I. My name is Julia Crepsley and my sister's is Amber March I do have a brother his name is Darren Shan and this is a very special story this is a holidays with vampires a story on how things can go wrong with vampires celebrating with your family."


	3. the week before thanksgiving

Week Before Thanksgiving:

JULIA'S POV

"Julia where is the turkey I was gonna cook for dinner on that holiday people call Thanksgiving" Crepsley yelled.

"I don't know maybe Darren or Amber knows ask them" I yelled back

Crepsley walks up stairs to my room and told me to find that turkey.

"Julia you do realize it's not just us this Thanksgiving it's Amber, Darren, Vancha, Gavner, Me, and You so if we need to find a turkey to cook even if we need to go to the store we will that might just be necessary if we can't find the turkey

DARREN'S POV

"I didn't take it Crepsley" I yelled from downstairs

"Darren I will be with you in a second just hold on" Crepsley yelled back to me

"Ok do you want me to cook the turkey" I yelled

"Wait what turkey I thought someone took it" he said after flitting down the stairs to me.

"No you never bought one" I said messing with his head

"What" he said "I did buy one you were with me Julia"

"Well as Seba says when you start growing old you start losing your mind next thing you know the turkey will come to life and run and we will need to chase it" Julia said going along with our plan next comes Amber's part.

AMBER'S POV

"Well as Seba says when you start growing old you start losing your mind next thing you know the turkey will come to life and run and we will need to chase it"

"That's my cue" I make the turkey come to life and scare the crap out of Crepsley he looks up sees me then I teleport away to Vancha and I told him what I did he starts laughing hoping they will still have us over for dinner.

"I know what you're thinking they should still have us over" I said

"I wish you would stop doing that" Vancha said to me.

"I think everyone wishes I would" I said laughing

"Me especially" He said laughing too


	4. the week of thanksgiving

Before you start reading I put a prayer in here so if you are offended please let me know I just found it appropriate for this story

The week of Thanksgiving:

DARREN'S POV

"Julia, Darren I need you to help me cook dinner" Crepsley said worriedly

"Only if you wear this pink apron" Julia said according to our plan.

"You swear you will help" Crepsley said uncertainly.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I am lying Darren you agree" Julia said

"I swear on my vampire blood" I said

"Ugh ok hand it here... Now all I need you two to do is make sure everyone is here in town or is coming tomorrow ok" Crepsley said while putting on the apron.

"Ok Julia how about you check with Amber and Vancha I'll check with Debbie Alice and Gavner thats right, right Crepsley" I said

"Ya thats the list " He said

"Ok lets do this" We split up and we went our separate ways.

JULIA'S POV

I started heading out then I got a call it was from an old friend.

"Hello Desmond" I said

"Hello Julia so I hear you are having a meal for thanksgiving. is that correct?" He said

"Ya why?" I asked

"Oh I was just asking...I will talk to you later goodbye" He said then hung up.

"Ok that was weird I thought it was gonna be from Autumn or someone else oh well." I said to myself "now to go get Amber and Vancha." She heads out to find them and of course she is having a difficult time until Amber pops up behind her.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I exclaimed

"I'm good...Now I know you're gonna ask if we are gonna attend dinner and the answer is yes this should be interesting" she said.

"Ok it should be interesting I'll tell them you're... You already did right?" I Asked

"Yes no need let's head home" she said

"Ok" I said then we left for home

We headed home quickly but on the way we ran into Darren and he said everyone who is supposed to come is coming.

"Good lets go its creepy out here and Amber keeps trying stuff"

"Ha now didn't Autumn say she was coming"

Amber beats me to the shot "yes her younger sister is coming"

"Just shut up Amber stop beating me to the shot" I exclaimed really madly

"Hey what's wrong" Darren asked me

"It's no one's business so just no one ask me" I said

"It's probably her boyfriend" Darren whispered to Amber

"No it's something more but I can't quite put my finger... That's it maybe she is worried about her boyfriend" Amber said finally getting the point.

"Ya I am worried what if he pops in for a visit and Crepsley or even you guys or any family doesn't like him then what" I said and walked away

DARREN'S POV

She was pretty mad and me and Amber are worried for her other sister Autumn no one really ever met her because she was always with Gavner I believe they only met like once we as in me and Amber never even met her but there must be a reason but little did we know Julia had a younger sister one year younger which was Autumn except one is goth and weird which was Julia and apparently Autumn was preppy but she might've changed and from what I hear she is a gymnist which might be cool to see her and Arra on the bars together hehe but right now we have to figure out how to keep Julia calm after all they are just now seeing each other for the first time in years. If I am thinking of the right sisters Julia is two years older than me one more than Autumn which Autumn is 13 so Julia is 14 or maybe she has been lying cause she does go to bars with a few friends now I question if Crepsley even knows this about her... huh I'm gonna have to ask her when she's calm. Now I shall let the story continue... "Amber where is Julia oh no don't tell me you let her walk away with her attitude?!"

"No I teleported her home and she helped Crepsley for a little bit to help with the turkey she stuffed it he put it in the oven and then they sat there for awhile and waited for it tomorrow we shall have a delicious turkey and of course Vancha will be in love with the turkey... Hey is that Autumn... Ya it is... Autumn hey"

"Do I know you"

"No but we know Julia I'm her stepsister and this is Darren her brother" Amber said introducing me wondering if Autumn already knows her but no she runs over to me and hugs me and says "nice to meet you darren i'm your other sister".

So I say "well Autumn lets head home wait where's Gavne..." that's all I said and of course him being funny came up behind me and did the same thing he did to me and Crepsley on the mountain.

"Ha ha very funny Gavner" I said sarcastically then acted scared "Oh my god Gavner you caught me... Sike"

"Well well well look who's a smart butt now huh... Now where's the other troublemakers" as he's talking Amber pops up behind him with knives to his neck surprising him "Really Amber you always do that but then again I always try it"

With her black straight hair flowing in the wind "ya the other "troublemaker" ran off mad so we are waiting for her to calm down a little bit I was about to go with her but I told her to go home and calm down so Crepsley has to deal with her... hehe... so you coming with us?"

"Ya lets go maybe she's calm" Gavner says like she is.

They realize she's not even at home but Crepsley let her take the window out or so we thought until we untied him.

"She went completely crazy and attacked me, I called her boyfriend and he came and tried to calm her down but she ran jumped out the window went werewolf and ran into the woods last I saw her"

"Ugh you are supposed to be stronger than her" I said

AMBER'S POV

"I'll go find her" I said and left

I found her and tackled her probably not the best idea considering we both went werewolf and attacked each other so the others found us ran to help as they were trying she screamed stop and purple beams came out of her hand and I was behind her she froze me but I wasn't sure what had happened then I realized she must be a rebel she froze us she unfroze just me and then we talked calmly not wanting to yell anymore.

"What was that all about" I asked

"Well have you ever pledged your destiny before but was worried that this might happen and your destiny got all messed up so you decided to rewrite it well that's what's going on here I'm rewriting my destiny and you are royalty you are destined to be what you are already but me I need to rewrite mine and it's gonna be hard but with help it will be the easiest thing ever so are you willing to help" Julia said

"You know what yes since my destiny is done I'll help with yours but after thanksgiving that turkey looked amazing now unfreeze them" i said

"Ok" Julia said unfreezing them.

"Thank you" I said "now let's go before they realize what just happened" with that I teleported us home and set up dinner

CREPSLEY'S POV

"Did you guys set up and make everything" I asked

"Yes everything is perfect now lets sit down pray then eat I know its not like us to pray but its special with Autumn here" Julia said.

"Awe thanks sissy I love you lets pray then eat our fabulous meal" Autumn said

"I'll pray" Julia said then she started "Dear God thank you for this meal for the roof over our heads the family we have today with us and that you watch over us and keep our family together let our meals be wonderful thank you for all of our blessings Vancha for Amber Crepsley for me and Darren Gavner for Autumn and me and me for all of us being together" Julia said

"Amen" we all said together

"Now let us eat" I said


	5. Week before Christmas

A week before Christmas:

JULIA'S POV

Once again... If only he would listen... The turkey went "missing"... haha... well now me, Amber, Darren, and Autumn all go Christmas shopping but Crepsley kept bugging us to do stuff like clean so we had all this work like clean the whole house... Boring right... Well we said we need to go shopping he asked with what money while he was talking I gave him a hug and stole his money he didn't even notice and he walked away Autumn took Gavner's and me and Darren shared Amber just had her own money not depending on Vancha anymore.

"Let's go shopping during the day guys" Amber said

"Yes definitely" I said trying to avoid chores

"Perf let us go" Autumn said changing night to day.

"Autumn last time you did that you ripped a hole into the air pulling both of us in" I said reminding her.

"Oh ya I forgot well.. It's not the end of the world" Autumn said

"Well its to late now correct yes I am correct" I said.

"Ok well lets go I'm new to this whole power thing... Sorry Julia" Autumn said upset

"Oh no don't think I meant it like that you're fine I don't care lets go shopping" I said.

"So does anyone know what the vampires like" I said stopping everyone dead in their tracks to think.

"Now that we think bout it no we don't know" Darren said

"Me and Autumn know what Gavner and Vancha want" Amber said bragging "Be right back" they said using super speed to run off and back.

"Here's Gavner's gift" Autumn said holding up a pink pair of boxers with unicorns all over them.

"Here's Vancha's" Amber said holding up pink animal hides

"You two are cruel huh well Darren we need to find something" I said thinking "Ah ha what does he like more then us" I asked

"Uh I don't know what" Darren said

"Spiders Darren the things I hate he loves!" I exclaimed grabbing Darren running to the pet store.

"Yes young lady what would you like" the clerk asks me

"The coolest spider you have" I said

"Oh the Tarantula..if you have other spiders or pets it might not be the best idea unless you keep it in a cage" the clerk said

"How much for it" I said hoping we have enough

"$100.00 do you have enough" the clerk said

"Ok Darren I have 50 you have what 50 right so we have enough but we need to buy a cage or go make one" I said sealing the deal giving him the 50s

"Thank you have a nice day and a nice Christmas" the clerk said while we were leaving

AMBER'S POV

"Here they come Autumn" I said

"Look what we got for Crepsley" Julia said holding up a cage

"Ohh a spider and of course Darren is holding it haha" I said laughing

"Let's head home we got the gifts and when they ask about the money say we found it" Julia said walking away with Darren staying away from the spider.


End file.
